(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and charge control method by an electrophotographic system, and more particularly, it relates to such an image forming apparatus that has a photoreceptor having a prolonged service life and is prevented from suffering image defects due to wear of a photoreceptor, and a charge control method thereof.
(2) Related Art
In an image forming apparatus of a contact charging system, it is becoming a major target to prolong the service life of the photoreceptor, associated with demands of realizing a prolonged service life stably irrespective of environments, frequency of use and differences among lots.